Como decirte que te amo
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Tai tiene algo muy importante que decirle a Sora, debera reunir el valor y decirselo. Taiora. !Feliz cumpleaños Mariam Hiwatari!


"_**¿Cómo decirte que te amo?"**_

**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para ti Mariam Hiwatari , como te gusta tanto el Taiora quise hacerlo para ti, feliz cumpleaños!! Y que cumplas muchos más!**

Sora Takenouchi, estudiante de segundo grado de secundaria, cabello pelirrojo, ojos rojizos, piel morena, de complexión delgada, sus mejores amigos son Yamato y Taichi y su mejor amiga Mimi. Juega tennis y ayuda a su mama con los arreglos florales. Es la mas inteligente de su clase y mas de una vez a ayudado a sus compañeros estudiando con ellos, de vez en cuando acompaña a Yamato a sus ensayos, a Taichi a sus partidos de soccer o a Mimi de compras.

Taichi Yagami, compañero de clase y amigo de Sora, cabello café y alborotado, ojos color chocolate, piel morena, con piernas desarrolladas por jugar fútbol soccer, su mejor amigo…Yamato, su mejor amiga…Sora, ellos tres son inseparables y Taichi es el que los hace reír, Sora lo ayuda en veces con algunos trabajos y en clase es su compañera de equipo (de personas de dos). Hikari conocía uno de sus secretos, que el estaba enamorado de Sora.

Una mañana fresca de Odaiba…

-Hermano-Hikari le hablaba a Taichi porque ya era tarde para asistir a clases-Taichi-sin respuesta a lo que la menor Yagami se desespero y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua helada y sin remordimiento se lo hecho encima a Taichi quien se asusto y levanto rápidamente.

-Hikari, porque haces eso-pregunto enojado.

-Por esto-dijo enseñándole su reloj.

-¡6:40!-grito exaltado.

-Niños pasa algo-pregunto la señora Yagami por el grito de Taichi.

-Nada mama-dijo Hikari-solo que Taichi esta algo apurado.

-Pero si yo programe el despertador para que prendiera a las 6-dijo revisándolo.

-Pues no creo que te sirva que prenda a las seis de la tarde-rió Hikari por el error de su hermano.

-Hmm-suspiro Taichi quien se empezó a colocar el uniforme como pudo y aseándose.

Sono el timbre de la puerta.

-Hola Sora-dijo la señora Yagami.

-Hola-saludo amablemente-¿se encuentra Taichi?-pregunto.

-Por quedarme dormido olvide que Sora y yo quedamos de vernos en el parque-pensó bajando las escaleras-aquí estoy Sora-saludo Taichi alegre, Sora comenzó a reír-¿que pasa?-pregunto.

-Te pusiste la camisa al revés-dijo sin dejar de reír (N/A: pobre Taichi xD). Ya después de arreglar el pequeño incidente fueron corriendo a la escuela llegando justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta pero…

-Yagami, Takenouchi, por llegar tarde harán un trabajo extra-dijo la profesora en turno-ahora pasen y siéntense.

-Si profesora-dijeron al unísono.

-Perdón Sora-dijo en voz baja Taichi.

-No te preocupes-contesto de la misma forma, se sentaba al lado de este y Yamato enfrente de ella. Tuvieron su receso en que los tres "fantásticos" salieron a la cafetería.

-…luego Hikari me lanzo un vaso de agua fría-dijo Taichi platicando lo que le paso en la mañana.

-Eso me hubiera gustado verlo-dijo Yamato riendo.

-Pero ahí no termina-dijo Sora-luego el pobrecito se puso su camisa al revés-con esto Yamato estallo en carcajadas ya que le encantaba burlarse de el.

-No es para tanto-se quejo.

-No te enojes Taichi-dijo Sora con una sonrisa que hacia ir a las nubes a Taichi aunque la bajada era dolorosa.

-Taichi-grito Yamato.

-¿Qué?-pregunto gritando.

-No necesitan gritarse-dijo Sora sobandose sus oídos ya que la pobre estaba en medio de ambos y casi se queda sorda.

-Disculpa Sora-dijo Taichi.

-Bueno que les parece si en la noche salimos a algún lado a bailar-propuso Yamato.

-Excelente-dijo Sora-no Yamato, Taichi y yo tenemos un trabajo extra para mañana-dijo triste.

-Ve a divertirte tú, yo lo hago, ya que por mi culpa llegaste tarde-dijo Taichi.

-No hay problema, lo haremos juntos-dijo Sora-Yamato mejor invita a Mimi.

-No gracias, antes muerto-dijo burlón.

-Ay Yamato-dijeron Taichi y Sora al mismo tiempo.

-No digan "Ay Yamato"-dijo imitando su tono de voz-recuerden que la ultima vez que la invite fui interceptado por un grupo de fans locas ya que su queridita amiga grito a los cuatro vientos "Estoy con Yamato Ishida, el famoso cantante de todo Japón"-dijo ahora imitando los gestos y voz de la pelirrosada.

-Jaja-rió Sora por lo que Yamato dijo.

-Eso que ni que, no puede guardar un secreto que ya para el día siguiente medio mundo se entero-dijo Taichi. Sono el timbre que les indicaba regresar. Sus clases siguientes fueron aburridas.

-Hasta mañana Yamato-dijo Sora cosa que molesto a Taichi.

-Hasta mañana-dijo este.

-Hikari nosotros vamos hacia acá-dijo Taichi al ver que su hermana iba en dirección contraria.

-Es que voy con Takeru a hacer…un trabajo-dijo con una sonrisita.

-No te preocupes Taichi, cuando se vaya yo la acompaño-dijo Takeru.

-Con eso me sentiré mejor-dijo Taichi.

-No me tardo-dijo Hikari. Taichi y Sora emprendieron el camino de regreso, iban callados.

-Que te parece si en mi casa hacemos el trabajo-propuso Sora rompiendo el silencio, ahí tengo libros sobre la investigación.

-Vamos-dijo y caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar a la casa de Sora.

-Pasa-dijo Sora abriendo la puerta.

-No pasa tú-dijo como buen caballero.

-Gracias-dijo ella-siéntate en el sillón.

-¿Y tu mama?-pregunto Taichi.

-Fue con mi abuela, regresa en la noche-dijo Sora dejando su mochila en el suelo-quieres algo de tomar-pregunto.

-Un vaso de agua-dijo el.

-Enseguida-dijo Sora yendo a la cocina por dos vasos de agua. Al llegar vio a Taichi contemplando una fotografía en la que estaban los dos, era cuando ella todavía jugaba fútbol, iban en un mismo equipo ya que este era mixto. Le enterneció verlo tan concentrado y pasando su mano por la foto que se acerco lentamente-aquí esta-dijo agachándose para dejar el vaso en la mesita de la sala, Taichi volteo y sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

-Gracias-dijo alejándose sonrojado.

-Veías esa foto con mucha nostalgia-dijo Sora sentándose a su lado y dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

-Si, recuerdo los tiempos en los que jugábamos soccer juntos-dijo el.

-Y que siempre me dejabas ganar-dijo Sora y comenzaron a recordar esos tiempos-vamos a comenzar el trabajo sino será mas tarde-dijo y se dirigieron al estudio, Sora saco unos libros de un estante y comenzaron a buscar apuntando lo mas importante.

-Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-pensó Taichi, no llevaba mucho apuntado, mientras Sora ya llevaba dos hojas.

-¿Como vas?-pregunto Sora y volteo a verlo.

-Eh..bueno…casi nada-dijo apenado enseñando apenas unos renglones.

-Ya es tarde, si quieres lo termino-dijo Sora.

-Pero tú habrás hecho todo el trabajo-dijo Taichi.

-Usare también tu información y así me habrás ayudado-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-si llegas mas tarde tu mama se preocupara.

-Puedo escribir un poco mas-dijo aunque sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-He visto que no te concentras en ocasiones-dijo Sora-hay algo que te preocupa-pregunto.

-Si, saber si me amas como yo a ti-pensó el-no nada Sora, solo es cansancio.

-Entonces con mas razon debes ir a descansar-dijo Sora-yo lo termino.

-Gracias Sora-dijo Taichi.

-Me saludas a tu mama-dijo cuando el salio. Iba caminando rumbo a su casa. Lo tenia decidido, mañana a como diera lugar se lo diría. Al día siguiente.

-Por fin llegas-dijo Yamato al ver a su amigo entrar al salón.

-Que gusto verlo Yagami-dijo la misma profesora de ayer-supongo que traen su trabajo..por cierto…¿Dónde esta la señorita Takenouchi?-pregunto.

-No se, no ha llegado-dijo Taichi.

-¿Tiene usted el trabajo?

-Lo tiene ella.

-Pues por su bien, que Takenouchi venga-dijo y se dirigió al escritorio.

-¿Dónde estas?-pensó Taichi, no porque llevara el trabajo sino porque era rara vez y casi imposible que Sora se retrasara y la clase comenzaba…

Ring….

-Justo ahora-pensó y vio el pupitre vacío en el que comúnmente se sienta Sora.

-Esta bien-dijo la profesora tras una pequeña charla con la prefecta-la señorita Takenouchi faltara hoy porque tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital, co…-Taichi se levanto rápidamente-Yagami siéntese-no la escucho y salio de ahí a pesar de los gritos de su profesora por volver.

-Sora-fue lo único que dijo, de manera sorprendente logro escabullirse para salir en dirección al hospital-dios que no te haya pasado nada grave-pidió y corría cada vez mas rápido como si el tiempo fuera lo mas importante para verla.

-Taichi-sorprendida la mama de Sora al verlo llegar-¿no se supone que debes estar en la escuela?

-¿Dónde esta Sora?-pregunto casi en suplica.

-La están examinando unos doctores-dijo y al verlo alterado-tranquilo Taichi, el accidente de Sora no fue grave, esta fuera de peligro según me dijo el doctor.

-Gracias-dijo más tranquilo aunque tenía deseos de verla.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-Mejor, aun siente un poco de dolor, ya le dimos un calmante para que rebaje el dolor, solo necesita reposo por al menos una semana-dijo retirándose.

¿Puedo pasar a verla?-pregunto Taichi esperando recibir autorización.

-Claro, por mientras iré a revisar los gastos, esta en la habitación 10.

Taichi se encamino hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a Sora acostada con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, estaba despierta.

-Taichi-dijo sorprendida al verlo-siento no haber llev…-fue interrumpida por un calido abrazo que le dio el.

-Sora que bueno que estas bien-dijo abrazándola un poco mas-me preocupaste mucho.

-Ay-Sora se quejo levemente por su brazo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No tanto-dijo sonriendo-gracias por venir-dijo ligeramente sonrojada.

-Para eso estamos los…-hizo una pausa, lo que seguía no le gustaba.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto ella al oír a Taichi detenerse.

-Eso-dijo el no muy convencido.

-Gracias-dijo ella acurrucándose en el.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, me preocupe mucho por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo muy grave-dijo y él corto el abrazo-hay algo que quiero decirte Sora-dijo tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.

-Yo…-dijo acariciando su mejilla-te amo Sora-dijo y vio a una sorprendida Sora viéndolo-¿Qué dices?-pregunto nervioso.

-Yo también-dijo dándole un tierno beso.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Claro-dijo para abrazarse por un rato más.

FIN

**Si no recibo reviews lo entiendo jeje no me gusto lo que quería este fic que hice aunque algunas partes si me gustaron, nuevamente feliz cumpleaños Mariam…aquí tienes mi regalito .**

**Atte**

**rika-sora**


End file.
